¡Una fiesta de Strepers para Lenelee!
by Ikari Minamino
Summary: El cumpleaños de Lenalee está muy cerca, su mejor amiga le quiere hacer una fiesta muy "especial" y para hacerla, se valdrá de lo que sea para hacer que Allen, Lavi y hasta Kanda hagan un show solo para mujeres. Je, incluirá alcohol, locuras y obviamente muy poca ropa jojojo! ¡He vuelto!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, jeje, este es mi primer fic de esta serie, espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito, ya que a mi parecer no está tan mal, y un adelanto de esta historia: nuestros queridos exorcistas bailarán y harán muchas cosas con poca ropa…muy poca ropa jeje…y aunque no habrá parejas establecidas, pero espero les agrade.

Ah, por cierto, en este fic, Lenalee tendrá aún el cabello largo n.n

Ok, al fic, y _**aclaro que los personajes de DGM no son de mi propiedad, solo me dedicaré a escribir cosas sin sentido sobre ellos…xD**_

--

_**Fiesta de Strepers para **__**Lenalee.**_

**Capítulo1: La sorpresa perfecta de cumpleaños**.

--

Lenalee, como cada vez que podía, salía a pasear con su mejor amiga fuera de la orden oscura, esta chica era muy divertida y nunca se aburrían cuando estaban juntas, siempre había risas y comentarios con los cuales pasar un buen rato, pero en esta ocasión hablaban de lo cerca que estaba una fecha importante para ambas, y esta era: sus cumpleaños.

Las dos chicas paseaban por las despobladas calles, y mientras, charlaban alegremente…

-Nee…Lenalee…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué planes tienes para el día de tu cumpleaños?

-Nuestro cumpleaños, no lo olvides

-Jeje, es verdad…¿por fin me presentarás a tus amigos de la orden?, solo me hablas mucho de ellos, pero nunca me los has presentado…es cruel ¿sabes?

-Hmm…pues ese día te los presentaré.

-Eeee…pero falta una semana y yo ya no puedo esperar…apenas podemos vernos una o dos veces al mes, no es justo, quiero conocerlos, anda, anda, anda, Lenalee…

-Está bien, está bien… _"por un momento me recuerda a mi hermano"_ –pensó con una gotita en la cabeza al ver la insistencia de la chica- los llamaré y nos veremos en tu restaurante, pero debo advertirte que jeje, uno de mis amigos no es muy…emm…como decirlo…sociable…

-¿De verdad?...tu déjalo un par de minutos conmigo y verás como hago que cambie su carácter…además podría pedirle algunas sugerencias para nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños…

-Jeje… _"si lo dejo contigo mucho tiempo podrías terminar muerta…"_ –pensó nerviosa la chica de las coletas mientras imaginaba a su amiga tratando de poner de "buenas" al siempre sonriente Kanda y más, con temas relacionados con una fiesta-

--_Imaginación de Lenalee_--

Ve a su amiga intentar ponerle a Kanda en la cabeza un gorrito de fiesta rosa con bolitas de colores y una serpentina en una mano…el chico sumamente molesto y con las venitas de la sien palpitándole a todo lo que dan, corretea a la chica para cortarla en dos con su espada…

--_Fin de la imaginación de Lenalee_--

-M-mejor no…además, no creo que quiera venir, a el no le agrada mucho estar con la gente.

-Ya veo…lástima, será en otra ocasión…

-Pero bueno, iré a llamar a los chicos y nos vemos en tu restaurante en 1 hora, ¿te parece?

-Muy bien, los espero, pero no se te ocurra dejarme plantada –la alegre mirada de la chica se ensombreció dando un leve escalofrío a la chica china-

-N-no te preocupes, no tardamos… -dijo y se fue-

-Ay esa chica –suspiró la otra joven- jeje, por fin se me hará conocer a sus amigos… -se frotó las manos y sonrió malévolamente- si quieren cooperar con mi plan, nos llevemos muy, muy bien…

--Una hora después--

Allen, Lenalee y Lavi caminaban rumbo al lugar de encuentro, y mientras Allen y Lenalee charlaban de todo y nada, Lavi se distraía mirando hacia todos lados, pues nunca había estado en esa parte de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué nos mandaste llamar así tan de repente Lenalee?

-Lo siento Allen, es solo que quiero presentarles a una amiga que…

-¿Una amiga? –interrumpió Lavi brincando sobre la espalda de Allen para quedar al lado de Lenalee-

-gotita- Si…ella es una amiga muy especial, estoy segura de que les caerá muy bien -sonrió-

-Aaaa…y ¿a dónde vamos exactamente? –preguntó Allen con un poco de dificultad por el peso en su espalda-

-Ella es dueña de un restaurante y…

-¿Un restaurante? –preguntó Allen incorporándose de golpe y tirando al suelo a cierto pelirrojo que seguía en sus espalda-

-¡Ouch!

-Así es, ella decidió poner un negocio cuando se mudó a esta ciudad, es una gran cocinera, y además una grandiosa…

-¡Ya te dije que el baño es solo para los clientes! –Un grito llamó la atención de los chicos justo frente a ellos-

-…luchadora… -terminó la frase la chica china-

Después del grito, una joven sacó literalmente a patadas de un hermoso local a un hombre alto, fuerte y feo, (una muy mala combinación).

-¡Maldita niña…me las vas a pagar! –el hombre se lanzó contra la joven-

-¡Lavi, hay que ayudarla! –habló Allen a su amigo que seguía en el suelo-

-No hace falta… -suspiró Lenalee con una gotita en la cabeza-

-¿Ah?

Y antes de los chicos pudieran preguntar la despreocupada actitud de su amiga, la chica frente a ellos, de una patada mandó a volar al hombre que la molestaba.

-¡Y la próxima vez que quieras entrar al baño, mas te vale ser un cliente!

-……………

-Ah…hola jeje –saludó tímidamente la chica al darse cuenta de que era observada atentamente por 3 chicos a muy poca distancia de ella-

-Pobre tipo… -susurró Lavi a Allen con una gota en la cabeza mientras señalaba al inconsciente hombre en el suelo- esa chica es una fiera, hay que tener cuidado con ella…puede ser peligrosa…

-Itzi…lo hiciste de nuevo… -habló la chica de las coletas al acercarse a la otra joven pasando a un lado del hombre en el suelo teniendo cuidado de no pisarlo-

-Gomen Lenalee, jeje, pero conoces las reglas de este lugar, no se puede…¿Ara?... –la chica se asomó por uno de los hombros de la chica de las coletas- ¿ellos son tus amigos? –señaló a los 2 jóvenes que seguían viendo al hombre en el suelo con mirada de asombro y un poco de terror-

-Ah si, ellos son…

-¡¡Maravilloso¡¡ -gritó la joven y corrió hacia ellos, parándose de un brinco sobre el estómago del sujeto en el suelo, el cual hizo gestos de volver a quedar inconsciente-

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Itzilli, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

_-"Últimamente nadie me escucha…"_ –pensó Lenalee cabizbaja y suspiró con pesar-

Frente a los chicos había una joven de unos aparentes 17 años de piel blanca y cabellos negros sueltos y largos hasta poco debajo de los hombros, tenía ojos color café y una linda sonrisa, vestía un largo vestido azul y tenía un lindo delantal blanco atado a la cintura.

_**-¡¡STRIKEEEEE!!**_ –gritó Lavi al verla-

-Si…'hay que tener cuidado con ella…puede ser peligrosa' -repitió Allen a Lavi con mirada seria y una gota en la cabeza al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de tomar a la chica de las manos-

-Cof, cof… -Lenalee se aclaró la garganta mientras una venita en su sien se hacía presente por ser ignorada- chicos…ella es Itzilli, la amiga a las que les quería presentar…

-Mi nombre es Allen Walker, y es un placer conocerte –Habló el chico educadamente y le extendió la mano para formalizar mas el saludo, pero la chica en lugar de eso se lanzó a darle un fuerte abrazo dejando a Lavi y a Lenalee con la boca abierta-

-No, el placer es mío –contestó la chica aún sin soltar al inglés-

-Ey…yo quiero un saludo también… -habló muy sonriente Lavi mientras tocaba con su dedo índice el hombro de la chica para que le hiciera caso-

-¿Ah?

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lavi…

-También es un placer conocerte –Itzilli soltó a Allen y abrazó de igual forma al pelirrojo-

-Ahora ya puedo morir tranquilo… -susurró el chico pelirrojo mientras un escenario celestial se dibujaba a su alrededor-

-Exageras… -susurró Allen-

Lenalee estaba ya emanando un aura negra…no sabía que era lo que le molestaba mas, que la ignoraran o que su mejor amiga fuera de la orden oscura, pareciera estar coqueteándole a Allen y a Lavi justo frente a sus narices…

-Lenalee, tienes unos amigos muy simpáticos –habló Itzilli y le sonrió- _"y nada feos por cierto…"_ -pensó-

-Ah…si, lo se… -era extraño…no podía enojarse con ella, y menos cuando le sonreía de esa manera tan tierna-

-Ah, pero donde está mi educación de anfitriona…

_-"La demostraste cuando te presentaste…"_ –pensaron todos-

-Pasen por favor… -señaló el restaurante-

-O-oye…

Todos escucharon una débil voz que provenía del suelo, y al mirar lo que era una gran gota se dibujó en sus cabezas

-¿…pu-edes…bajarte…de mi…? –el que hablaba era el hombre, sobre el que la chica de negros cabellos estaba parada desde hacía tiempo-

-Ah…ups…

-Jajajajajajajajajaja… -una carcajada por parte de todos dio por terminada la conversación en la calle-

Ya adentro, después de una muy abundante comida (por parte de Allen por supuesto xD) se pusieron a platicar nuevamente.

-Muchas gracias por la comida –dijo Allen mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta- estuvo deliciosa… -el chico ingles sonrió -

-Que bueno que te gustó –dijo Itzilli al llegar con sus invitados y teniendo detrás de ella a 5 meseros que limpiaron la mesa en un 2 por 3- _"Si se me ocurre invitarlo mas seguido me llevará a la quiebra... _–miró al chico-_ jeje, pero por verlo feliz valdría la pena"_ –pensó la chica mientras miraba hacia otro lado evitando la mirada del chico inglés-

-Es verdad, estuvo exquisita la comida…¿no te gustaría casarte conmigo para prepararme estos manjares a diario?

-¿Cómo?

-Ignóralo Itzi –habló rápidamente Lenalee-

-Pero que le pasa a Lavi el día de hoy… -susurró la chica china a Allen-

-No le pongas atención…ha comido demasiada azúcar… -habló Allen después de un largo suspiro-

-Bueno, es hora del te, la chica de negros cabellos tronó los dedos y una linda chica apareció con una charola con 4 tazas de te y un pequeño plato de galletas, los cuales dejó frente a cada uno de los chicos para marcharse después.

Itzilli sirvió el te a todos, dejando la suya para el final, la cual "por accidente" cayó sobre Lenalee

-Oh Lenalee lo siento…¿estás bien?

_-"Lo hizo a propósito"_ –pensaron los 2 chicos que habían visto lo ocurrido-

-No importa, iré a limpiarme, ahora vengo… -Lenalee se puso de pie y fue al baño a limpiarse-

Cuando se hubo ido, Itzilli se sentó rápidamente entre los chicos y los abrazó del cuello, provocando que la miraran con algo de nerviosismo.

-Ahora que por fin estamos solos… -la chica sonrió con malicia-

-¿Vas a raptarnos y llevarnos a un cuarto oscuro en donde nos besaremos hasta el cansancio…? –preguntó Lavi exaltado por la emoción-

-Aam…este… -Itzi volteó lentamente a ver a Allen- ¿ha comido demasiada azúcar hoy? –señaló a Lavi con el pulgar-

-Aja… -asintió el chico de blancos cabellos con expresión de fastidio-

-A ok… -contestó la chica sin darle importancia- miren, no les haré nada, solo quiero pedirles un favor…

-¿Un favor? -repitieron-

-Si, para la fiesta sorpresa que quiero hacerle a Lenalee…

-¿Fiesta sorpresa para Lenalee?

-Si sabían que su cumpleaños es en una semana ¿cierto?

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!...¡¿Su cumpleaños es en una semana?!

-¡¿Qué siempre repetirán lo que yo digo o que?! –gritó exaltada la pelinegra- ok, bueno, -trató de calmarse un poco para no llamar la atención de los demás clientes del lugar- su cumpleaños es en una semana y quiero hacer una reunión en donde se encuentren todos sus amigos, pero como da la casualidad de que ella es una exorcista y yo no, para hacer la fiesta necesito que alguien me ayude a entrar en la orden para prepararlo todo…

-¿Entonces tu…quieres entrar a la orden para hacerle una fiesta a Lenalee? –preguntó Allen-

_-"Es__ lindo pero algo lento"_ –pensó mientras miraba hacia otro lado- si, eso quiero, creo que se sentiría más en confianza si es allá la fiesta…

-Hmm… -era lo único que expresó el pelirrojo-

-Entonces que…¿me llevarán? –Itzi sonrió muy, muy ampliamente-

-Yo creo que… -empezó a hablar Allen-

-¡Claro que si! –terminó Lavi-

-¡Lavi! No podemos hacer eso… -dijo el chico inglés- podemos meternos en problemas…

-Ay Allen…eres muy joven, por eso no entiendes bien las cosas –Lavi abrazó a su amigo- no pasará nada…que puede pasar, es solo una fiesta de cumpleaños…

-Hmm… -Allen no muy convencido miró a su amigo y suspiró- está bien…

-¡¿De verdad?...genial!...pero no lo olviden…es una promesa he…

-Si, es una promesa…y dime Itzi –habló Lavi a la chica- ¿qué clase de fiesta será?

-Nada ostentoso…solo una fiesta de Streptes…

-…….

**-****¡¡Fiesta de que?...¿streptes?! **

--

Oki, aki está el primer capi, que les pareció?, espero que aunque sea les haya gustado un poquito, se que no parece muy interesante, pero después se pondrá mucho, mucho mejor jeje…espero sus reviews, los cuales contestaré en el próximo capi.

Se cuidan he…

_**Los quiere Ikari-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Una **__**Fiesta de Strepers para Lenalee.**_

Hola a todas jeje lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tengo tantas ideas que es un poco difícil ordenarlas, y con la universidad estoy un poco atareada, pero paciencia…

Mil gracias por leer y por dejarme un comentario, los contestaré al final del capi…ahora, pues, recuerdo** que los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen…yo solo creo historias locas con ellos como protagonistas xD**

_**Ahora, al capi. **_

**Capitulo 2.- ****Infiltrándose en la Orden Oscura.**

---------

-Entonces que…¿me llevarán? –Itzi sonrió muy, muy ampliamente-

-Yo creo que… -empezó a hablar Allen-

-¡Claro que si! –terminó Lavi-

-¡Lavi! No podemos hacer eso… -dijo el chico inglés- podemos meternos en problemas…

-Ay Allen…eres muy joven, por eso no entiendes bien las cosas –Lavi abrazó a su amigo- no pasará nada…que puede pasar, es solo una fiesta de cumpleaños…

-Hmm… -Allen no muy convencido miró a su amigo y suspiró- está bien…

-¡¿De verdad?...genial!...pero no lo olviden…es una promesa he…

-Si, es una promesa…y dime Itzi –habló Lavi a la chica- ¿qué clase de fiesta será?

-Nada ostentoso…solo una fiesta de Streptes…

-…….

**-¡¿Fiesta de que?...streptes?!** –gritaron los chicos al unísono llamando un poco la atención de los demás clientes-

-Sshhh… -Itzi les tapó la boca a ambos- no griten… -los soltó y volvió a su lugar-

-Estee…dinos Itzi –habló Allen- …que quieres decir exactamente con eso de fiesta de…

-Ay ya saben…una fiesta con strepers, alcohol, poca ropa, espuma en los cuerpos semidesnudos de los bailarines…lo de siempre… -comentó Itzi como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-

-Ah no, espera, nosotros no podemos… -comenzaron a hablar Lavi y Allen, pero Itzi al ver a Lenalee acercarse se puso de pie rápidamente y se paró frente a ellos azotando las manos sobre la mesa, llamando ahora si la atención de los demás clientes-

-Una promesa es una promesa… -dijo la joven con voz fría y seca y lanzándoles una mirada que dejaba muy atrás a las de Kanda- ¿entendido...amigos…?

-S-si…si –dijeron Allen y Lavi mientras sudaban a mares-

_-"Esta chica asusta…y mucho…"_ –pensó Lavi-

_-"Da mas miedo que Kanda…"_ –pensó ahora Allen-

-Muy bien…los veré afuera del restaurante después de cerrar… -dijo seria, se incorporó y se dio vuelta, caminando hacia el mostrador del lugar-

-¿Pero a que hora cierra este lugar?… -preguntó Allen en tono temeroso; la chica se detuvo y se giró para ver a los chicos-

-¡Pues pregunten! –sentenció fríamente y se fue, hablando un poco con Lenalee al pasar junto a ella y despidiéndose después-

-Sabes Allen…creo que estamos en problemas…unos muy, muy serios, y no precisamente por meter a Itzi a la orden…¿qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Qué, Qué vamos a hacer? –Allen miró a Lavi- esto es culpa tuya…yo intenté decir que no…

-Pero al final dijiste que si…

-Si pero…

-¿Qué ocurre chicos? –preguntó Lenalee al llegar con sus amigos-

-Aaa…nada Lenalee…jeje… -contestó Allen nervioso-

-Bueno…entonces regresemos a la orden…ya es tarde… -dijo la chica de las coletas y se dirigió hacia la puerta-

-No nos quedará mas remedio que venir en la noche y explicarle a Itzi que no puede hacer una fiesta de…ese tipo en la orden –susurró Allen al oído de su pelirrojo amigo, el cual se quemaba el cerebro pensando qué cosa o de qué manera convencerían a Itzi de no hacer semejante barbaridad-

-Si…-contestó después de un tiempo- pero si esa chica se pone violenta…tú tendrás que controlarla –susurró a Allen mientras ambos seguían a Lenalee hacia la puerta-

-¿Eeeehh? ¿y por que yo?

-----------------

En la noche, Lavi y Allen esperaban afuera del local cerrado, donde se habían quedado de ver con Itzi…estaban nerviosos, y un tanto asustados…el simple hacho de recordar la mirada que les lanzó cuando intentaron retractarse de la promesa que le hicieron les ponía los pelos de punta…

-Hmm…ya es tarde…¿Itzi vendrá? –preguntó Aleen en voz alta- ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí…

-Creme Allen…ella vendrá…pero… -Lavi sonrió malévolamente-

-Aa…Lavi…¿y esa sonrisa…? –preguntó el chico de blancos cabellos temiendo la respuesta de su amigo-

-Por hacernos esperar le jugaremos una pequeña broma…¿Qué te parece?

-Sospeché que dirías eso… -suspiró el chico inglés con una gran "gota" en la cabeza- Lavi, no creo que sea una buena iwaaayyy… -Allen no pudo terminar la frase por que Lavi ya lo arrastraba con el hacia un callejón cercano y oscuro (N/A no piensen mal ¬¬ no pasará nada raro…al menos no en este fic xD)-

-Tu solo sígueme y verás que buena broma le vamos a jugar… -dijo sonriente el pelirrojo-

-Ah…Lavi…

-Cuando ella llegue saltaremos frente a ella y al vernos se llevará un buen susto jijiji – Lavi rió malévolamente-

-_"Me está ignorando" _–pensó cabizbajo el otro chico-

Todo estaba ya bien planeado por Lavi…ya solo esperaban el momento de saltar frente a la chica con un fuerte y estrepitoso "BUUU" pero mientras espiaban el lugar de la cita…sintieron como una mano fría y delgada se posaba en sus hombros…

-Me muero de hambre…y ustedes se ven deliciosos… -ambos chicos escucharon una voz tétrica, giraron lentamente la cabeza y vieron a un ser encapuchado y sin rostro-

_**-¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**_ –gritaron los chicos e intentaron huir, pero ese ser los había sujetado del cuello de sus ropas-

-Jajajajajajaja…tranquilos…soy yo… -dijo una voz femenina-

-¿Ah?... ¡¿Itzi?!

-Jeje…ya estoy aquí… -la chica se descubrió la cabeza, la cual traía cubierta con una capucha- jajajajaja…hubieran visto sus caras…parecía que habían visto un fantasma jajajaja… -decía entre estrepitosas carcajadas-

-Llegas tarde… -susurró Lavi molesto por el susto que le había dado la chica y que obviamente no quería admitir-

-Hn…intenta administrar, dirigir y atender un restaurante tú solo y verás si te queda tiempo de quejarte…-suspiro- pero bueno, el caso es que me van a llevar a la orden ¿no?...vamos pues… -Itzi se adelantó mientras los chicos trataban de regresar el ritmo cardiaco de sus corazones a la normalidad-

Caminaron un laaaaaaaaargo rato, Allen y Lavi intentaban no hablar mucho con Itzi, cosa un poco complicada, ya que la chica les hacía muchas preguntas una tras otra…y así, después de un rato mas, llegaron a la Orden Oscura…subieron las enooooormes escaleras y llegaron a un enorme corredor (N/A allá todo es grande nee? xD)

-Woow…que grande es este lugar… -habló Itzi mientras miraba hacia todos lados- ¿Mn?...¿que habrá por allá?

-Si, es muy grande… - habló Lavi mientras vigilaba que nadie estuviera cerca- …así que no te alejes de nosotros ¿oíste?… -al volverse para ver a la chica, esta ya no estaba- A-ay no…A-Allen… -habló a su compañero, el cual igual que el vigilaba que nadie estuviera cerca-

-¿Mn? –contestó este sin mirarlo-

-Ya no está…

-¿Quién? –preguntó extrañado el chico inglés-

-Quien mas…pues Itzi…ya no está, se fue, desapareció, se esfumó, se…

-¡Bien ya entendí! –gritó Allen molesto por el terrible problema que eso significaba- debemos encontrarla antes de que alguien la vea…

-Si, si Komui o Yuu la descubren…

----Looooca imaginación de los chicos------

Itzi siendo perseguida por Kanda que la quiere cortar en dos con su espada por haberse infiltrado a la Orden y luego siendo llevaba con Komui que la examina con uno de esos raros y tenebrosos experimentos con decenas de agujas, choques eléctricos o algo parecido. (N/A en lo personal…me asusta mas Komui que Kanda x.X)

------Fin de la loca imaginación de los chicos----

-¡¡Debemos salvarla!! –gritaron los chicos y corrieron hacia ningún lugar en busca de esa loca chica, la cual aún en contra de su voluntad…les caía bien…-

Mientras…en algún lugar de la Orden…una chica vestida con un largo vestido azul caminaba cabizbaja por los grandes corredores…

-Rayos…creo que estoy perdida… -se detuvo- y lo peor es que no puedo pedir ayuda, ya que se supone que yo no debería de estar aquí… -suspiró con pesar y se dejó caer recargada de la pared hasta quedar sentada- Allen y Lavi se enfadarán mucho conmigo…je…eso si me encuentran… -se lamentó y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas- ¿Qué voy a hacer? –se preguntaba una y otra vez…estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien caminaba hacia ella lentamente-

-Aa…este…

-¿Mn? –Itzi levantó la cabeza al escuchar que alguien le hablaba y vio la cara pálida y demacrada de una mujer- ¡waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

_**-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!**_

Aquella mujer también gritó, espantada por el grito de Itzi…gritó tan fuerte, que la chica intrusa creyó que se les vendría abajo el edificio entero…

-Amm…este… -al terminar de gritar Itzi, trató de disculparse, pero con una "gotita" en la cabeza observó que la otra mujer estaba en el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, temblando e incluso llorando un poco- _"El susto no era para tanto…¿o si?"_ –pensó Itzi- Este…

La otra mujer dejó de temblar y miró a la causante del susto de su vida (N/A uno de tantos xD)

-Siento mucho haberla asustado –se disculpó Itzi aun temiendo que esa joven mujer la fuera a delatar con la orden entera-

-Tú no eres una exorcista ¿verdad? –preguntó la otra mujer mientras se ponía de pie y se le acercaba lentamente, ya bastante mas calmada del susto-

-Yo…pues…

-¿Qué ocurre?...¿Quién gritó? –escucharon voces a lo lejos e Itzi empezó a temblar de nervios…si la descubrían no solo se metería en problemas con la orden, sino también con Lenalee y eso era lo que menos deseaba-

-Ven por aquí… -la otra mujer la tomó de la mano y la escondió en uno de los muchos cuartos que había en el corredor- Espera aquí… -dijo y cerró la puerta-

-Si pero…¿en donde estoy? –susurró Itzi al verse en el interior de un cuarto vacío-

Afuera, las voces de aquellos que habían hablado y la de la joven mujer se entablaban en una conversación que terminó en pocos segundos, después de eso, la chica entró al cuarto e Itzi la miró temerosa de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

-Ya se fueron…ahora dime quién eres y por qué estas en la orden sin ser una exorcista…

-Bueno, verá…yo…

-Ah, pero que grosera soy…jeje, lo siento, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Miranda Lotto mucho gusto…

-Un placer…yo me llamo Itzilli y soy amiga de Lenalee…

-¿Amiga de Lenalee-chan?

-Si…Allen y Lavi me trajeron aquí porque yo se los pedí, ya que…quiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Lenalee…por su cumpleaños… -Itzi bajó la mirada, temiendo que Miranda no fuera a creerle-

-¡Es verdad!...el cumpleaños de Lenalee-chan es en una semana…

-Como ella casi no puede salir, apenas podemos vernos una o cuando mucho dos veces al mes, así que por eso, pensé que sería mejor organizar una fiesta aquí en la orden…con sus demás amigos…

-Cuentas conmigo

-¿Eehh?...¿enserio?_"vaya…si hubiera sido mentira y yo fuera un ladrón o acosador sexual si que habría tenido suerte de encontrarme con ella"_ -pensó mientras desviaba la mirada-

-Lenalee-chan me ha hablado de ti…dice que eres una buena chica, así que te ayudaré…tal vez no vaya a ser de mucha ayuda, pero, haré lo que pueda… -Miranda le sonrió-

-¡Muchas gracias señorita Miranda!

-Miranda está bien…jeje, una amiga de Lenalee-chan es amiga mía también…

-Gracias…entonces…lo único que necesito es que me lleves al salón principal, para tomar medidas y ver que necesitaré para adornar el día de la fiesta… _"debo ver cuanta espuma necesitaré y de dónde la dejaré caer, que cantidad de gente cabe, donde pondré las luces y la música, el alcohol y sobre todo el escenario principal" _–Itzi sonrió alegre de sus pensamientos (N/A créanme…les gustarán sus ideas locas xDD)-

-Muy bien…

Mientras, en algún otro lugar de la orden…Allen y Lavi buscaban a Itzi con desesperación, temiendo que ya la hubiera descubierto alguien…

-Pedazos…muy pequeñitos…en tiras…en cuadros grandes, en rebanadas… -susurraba Allen mientras corrían por los corredores de la orden-

-¡Allen!…no es tiempo de pensar en comida –Lavi regañó a su compañero-

-No estoy hablando de comida…

-¿A no?

-Estoy pensando en lo que nos hará Kanda si descubre a Itzi y ella le dice que nosotros la trajimos aquí –Allen se detuvo y miró a Lavi con cara de terror-

-Vaaamos…exageras…Yuu no haría eso… -pensó en Kanda un instante y perdió todo el color del rostro- eeemm…mejor nos damos prisa…

Y de nuevo comenzaron a correr como si no hubiera un mañana, buscando a Itzi por todas partes, sin embargo, ella estaba segura y bien acompañada en uno de los cuartos…que por cierto ya habían pasado de largo…

-----------

-Bueno, vamos ya…ahora no hay nadie en el comedor…

-Ah…si…

Ambas chicas salieron del cuarto, lenta y silenciosamente para no llamar la atención, llegaron al gran salón comedor e Itzi estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas al entrar en el…

-Esto es…

-Es enorme ¿cierto?

-¡Es perfecto!

-¿Mm?

-El tamaño, la forma…el alto…es perfecto para el escenario principal… -Itzi soñaba despierta y Miranda la observaba con una gran "gota" en la cabeza- pero bueno, a tomar medidas entonces…-de una pequeña bolsa en su vestido sacó una libreta y una pluma, con ellos empezó a hacer anotaciones - ¡Listo! Jeje…ya terminé…Miranda, muchas gracias por no delatarme y además ayudarme con lo de la fiesta sorpresa para Lenalee…de verdad mu-

-Vamos ahora al comedor…

-Aprovechemos y comamos algo…

La dos chicas escucharon que alguien se acercaba, quien quiera que fuesen estaban ya muy cerca así que no les daría tiempo de ocultarse, y sin tener otra alternativa, Itzi tomó un gran sartén de la cocina y se paró junto a la puerta, Miranda no supo por qué, pero hizo lo mismo, esperaron a que las personas que se acercaban estuvieran a su alcance y…

_**¡¡Paaaazz!! **_

Itzi y Miranda golpearon en la cabeza a las personas que se disponían a entrar en el comedor, para darse cuenta de que eran Lavi y Allen a quienes habían golpeado…

-Aa…ups… -dijo Itzi al ver que el joven pelirrojo y el chico inglés yacían inconscientes en el suelo, con un graaaaan chichón en la cabeza y con los ojos en espiral- Ayy nooo…creo que los matamos… -susurró Itzi temerosa mientas al igual que Miranda arrojaban lejos los enormes sartenes de cocina-

-Waaaaaaaa…no puede seeeerrrr…yo no quise, yo no quise yo waaaaaaaa!!! –Miranda corría de un lado para otro gritando mientras Itzi intentaba despertar a los chicos-

-Allen, Lavi…despierten… -susurraba, pero como no vio respuesta, tomó primero al pelirrojo y lo bofeteó un par de veces- ¡Despierta Lavi! -gritó-

-No mami…no quiero ir hoy a la escuela…nooo…ñam ñam… -"gotita" de Itzi-

-¡Despierta te digo! –gritó nuevamente y sacudió con fuerza de los hombros al chico-

-¿Qué…quién…cuándo…?

-¡Despierta, soy Itzi y ahora mismo! –respondió a las preguntas hechas por el semiinconsciente chico-

-Ayayayy…pero ¿que me pasó?...sentí como si me hubieran golpeado con un sartén de 20 centímetros de diámetro…

-Era de 30, pero casi le atinas…

-¿Itzi?...que bueno que estas bien!!!... –Lavi tomó las manos de Itzi y lloró de alegría al haberse salvado de Kanda- no te ha visto nadie ¿verdad?

-No, solo Miranda… -señaló con el dedo a la joven mujer que corría en círculos aún gritando y disculpándose-

-Ayayayyy…duele… -Allen despertó y se sujetó la cabeza, parecía bastante aturdido, pero no estaba herido de gravedad-

-Que bueno que no murieron…¿Ves Miranda?...están bien… –habló Itzi para tranquilizar a exorcista, que estaba a punto de salir corriendo en busca de un doctor, sin embargo, nuevamente el escándalo ocasionado por ella había llamado la atención y alguien mas se acercaba…ahora era una linda chica china de largas coletas-

-Miranda…¿estás bien? –se escuchó la voz de Lenalee a lo lejos, así que Allen y Lavi tomaron de las muñecas a Itzi y salieron corriendo-

-Te dejamos el resto –dijeron a Miranda y salieron del gran comedor a toda velocidad, dejando un camino de polvo-

Después de correr varios minutos con Itzi jalando se detuvieron a descansar…pensando que ya había pasado lo peor, sin embargo aún había peligro…delante de ellos, se acercaba Komui leyendo un montón de papeles y con una taza de café en la mano…

-Este no es nuestro día de suerte… -susurraron Allen y Lavi al unísono-

Preocupados de que fuera a descubrirlos, empujaron con fuerza a Itzi dentro del cuarto más cercano y cerraron la puerta después…

-Allen…Lavi…¿qué hacen por aquí tan noche? –preguntó Komui y sorbió su café-

-Aaamm…pues …iba hacia el comedor…tengo hambre… -habló Allen rápidamente, Komui lo miró y luego posó la mirada en Lavi-

-Yo lo acompaño… -Allen miró a su amigo con cara de "¿no se te ocurrió otra cosa que inventarle?"-

-Bien…-Komui siguió de largo- ah por cierto…si ven a Lenalee le dicen que vaya a mi oficina por favor…

-Si

Ambos chicos, para evitar que Komui sospechara, se encaminaron hacia el comedor y se olvidaron de Itzi, la cual al ser empujada dentro del cuarto con tanta fuerza, cayó de bruces en el suelo…

-Ayy…duele…voy a matar a esos dos…-dijo molesta por lo sucedido-

-¿Tu quien eres? –una voz tétrica, pero calmada le habló… Itzi levantó la mirada lentamente y se quedó boquiabierta-

-Si…los mataré si es que no me matan antes en este lugar…-susurró al ver frente a ella a un hombre alto y con capa…de su boca sobresalían un par de colmillos…era un vampiro…

------------

**Bueno hasta aki el capi…fue muuuuy largo y con poca acción, pero el que sigue es mas entretenido…jeje, ya vienen los estepers jijiji…cof cof…bueno, antes que nada mil gracias por leer mis locuras…lamento mucho, mucho la tardanza, pero es que la inspiración no venía a mi xD**

**Así que sin nada más que decir, las dejo con los reviews (por antigüedad n.n):**

-----------

**chome06**.- Holaaa…jejeje see…van a ser strepers…aún en contra de su voluntad…jeje…te confiezo que esta Itzi es como yo…(literalmente xD) y que jeje, es por eso que solo plasmo lo que YO haría en su lugar xDD…pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer, espero sigas leyendo mis locuras…y gracias por el review n.n

**Sora-chan**.- Hola hola Sora-chan…que bueno que te haya gustado la historia…el puento es divertir a mis queridas lectoas, así que espero pases y leas los demás capis , que te aseguro estarán bien padres…muchas gracias por el comentario.

**Nino-san**.- Hola jeje…sip, estos chicos a los que amamos se quitarán la ropa…habrá espuma cayendo del techo, y alcohol…ah y bastantes sorpresas jijiji…espero las disfrutes. Muchas gracis por el Review

**Mariaafp**.- Hola jeje…si verdad…esa Lenalee tiene una suerte envidiable…por eso Itzi hará algunas cosas para disfrutar del cumpleaños de su amiga, el cual también es el suyo jajajajajaja…pero eso viene mas adelante…jijiji…bueno, muchas gracias por el comentario, nos leemos en el siguiente capi bye bye

**best-world**.- Hola jejeje (risa perversa de Ikari) cof cof…uuuyy…si supieras lo que tendrán que hacer nuestros queridos y lindos protagonistas…hasta Kanda tendrá que obedecer a Itzi jijiji…pero eso es secreto he jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por leer.

**Vicky.**- Hola jeje, muchas gracias por la suerte que me deseas…de verdad me hace falta jeje…en verdad esta es una de mis series preferidas…es interesante la trama…lástima que ya terminó u.u…pero bueno jeje, espero sigas leyendo, que estro se pondrá mejor después…muchas gracias por el comentario n.n

**darky-OwO**.- Hola hola…aki sta el segundo capi…como dije no es muy bueno, jeje, pero lo que sigue debe de ser mejor jajajajaja…espero sigas la historia…es buena…según yo xD jajajajajajajajajajaja. Saludines y gracias por el review n.n

**rukiachan25**.-Hola hola jajajajajajaja…"madre del amor hermoso"? jajajajajajaja, Itzi no tiene mal gusto lo se…jojojo…ya te imaginas a los strepers? Jajajaja…see…te adelanto que llevarán ropa de cuero…jajajajaja…aunque añun no se si se la dejarán o se la kitarán xD ciertamente a komui no le hara ni tantita gracia pero nimodo…si no se aguanta…lo pongo como streper también xD (la verdad no está tan mal o.O…solo está muuuuuuy loco xD) y pues jeje…si puedo pongo una que otra invitada…eso depende de la inspiración jeje…muchas gracias por leer…

------------------------------

Bueno, esto es todo por esta semana…espero que en 15 días mas o menos pueda subir la continuación…me voy a apurar mucho en la escuela para terminar pronto n.n…así que mientras tanto jeje…se cuidan y se portan mal oki?

_**Los quiere Ikari-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola…se que no tengo perdón de dios por haber tardado tanto, pero mi compu murió y ps me costo trabajo recuperar las cosas que tenía en ella, pero bueno, espero ya poder seguir con este fic antes de que se me olviden algunas partes como suele pasarme jeje xDD

Pero bueno, solo les recuerdo que D Gray Man no me pertenece, yo solo invento cosas incoherentes para goce personal y colectivo xDD

**------------------**

**Capitulo 3: Paso 1: Contratar Strepers.**

* * *

-Que bueno que no murieron…¿Ves Miranda?...están bien… –habló Itzi para tranquilizar a exorcista, que estaba a punto de salir corriendo en busca de un doctor, sin embargo, nuevamente el escándalo ocasionado por ella había llamado la atención y alguien mas se acercaba…ahora era una linda chica china de largas coletas-

-Miranda…¿estás bien? –se escuchó la voz de Lenalee a lo lejos, así que Allen y Lavi tomaron de las muñecas a Itzi y salieron corriendo-

-Te dejamos el resto –dijeron a Miranda y salieron del gran comedor a toda velocidad, dejando un camino de polvo-

Después de correr varios minutos con Itzi jalando se detuvieron a descansar…pensando que ya había pasado lo peor, sin embargo aún había peligro…delante de ellos, se acercaba Komui leyendo un montón de papeles y con una taza de café en la mano…

-Este no es nuestro día de suerte… -susurraron Allen y Lavi al unísono-

Preocupados de que fuera a descubrirlos, empujaron con fuerza a Itzi dentro del cuarto más cercano y cerraron la puerta después…

-Allen…Lavi…¿qué hacen por aquí tan noche? –preguntó Komui y sorbió su café-

-Aaamm…pues …iba hacia el comedor…tengo hambre… -habló Allen rápidamente, Komui lo miró y luego posó la mirada en Lavi-

-Yo lo acompaño… -Allen miró a su amigo con cara de "¿no se te ocurrió otra cosa que inventarle?"-

-Bien…-Komui siguió de largo- ah por cierto…si ven a Lenalee le dicen que vaya a mi oficina por favor…

-Si

Ambos chicos, para evitar que Komui sospechara, se encaminaron hacia el comedor y se olvidaron de Itzi, la cual al ser empujada dentro del cuarto con tanta fuerza, cayó de bruces en el suelo…

-Ayy…duele…voy a matar a esos dos…-dijo molesta por lo sucedido-

-¿Tu quien eres? –una voz tétrica, pero calmada le habló… Itzi levantó la mirada lentamente y se quedó boquiabierta-

-Si…los mataré si es que no me matan antes en este lugar…-susurró al ver frente a ella a un hombre alto y con capa…de su boca sobresalían un par de colmillos…era un vampiro…

-Ay mi madre… -susurró Itzi temerosa- _"…si muero, Allen y Lavi pagarán mu,y muy caro esto que han hecho…mira que dejarme morir una semana antes de la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de la vida de cualquier chica!!!…no…eso no tiene perdón de dios...!!"_ –pensaba Itzi muy seriamente-

(N/A Creo que esta chica debe ordenar sus prioridades no creen? xDD)

-¿Quién eres? –volvió a preguntar el dueño del cuarto-

-M-me…me llamo I-Itzilli…y soy…

-¡Aah…tu eres Itzilli?! –interrumpió el misterioso vampiro, arrodillándose junto a la chica y poniéndola de pie de un fuerte tirón de los brazos- mucho gusto!! –dijo el extraño sujeto mientras agitaba de arriba hacia abajo la mano de la chica en forma de saludo-

-A-a mi mee daría mas gusto quee no me arrancaara el braazo… -habló Itzi con dificultad por el zarandeo-

-Ah…lo siento… -el misterioso hombre la soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos-

-¿Cómo sabe quien soy? –preguntó la chica mientras se aseguraba de que su brazo siguiera en su lugar-

-Lenalee me habló de ti…

-¿Lenalee?...vaya…parece que ha contado a varias personas sobre mi…

-¿Estuvo mal que lo hiciera? –preguntó temeroso el misterioso dueño de la habitación-

-No, para nada… -Contestó Itzi mientras se sacudía la ropa- es solo que me sorprende saber que varias personas han escuchado de mí…pero dígame por favor, ¿cuál es su nombre? –preguntó Itzi mientras se acercaba al joven-

-Yo…yo soy Arystar Krory –dijo el joven haciendo una cortés reverencia- Lenalee nos habló de ti a Miranda y a mi cuando salimos a una misión hace un par de meses…

-Ahora entiendo…entonces…déjeme presentarme como se debe… -Itzi extendió la mano derecha y sonrió- mi nombre es Itzilli…es un verdadero placer conocerlo…

-Encantado –contestó Krory y respondió al saludo- y dime…¿qué haces en mi habitación?

-Eemm… "_Eso mismo quisiera saber yo jeje" _–se preguntó la chica con una gran "gota" en la cabeza-… Allen y Lavi me arrojaron dentro de este cuarto cuando sintieron que podrían descubrirme…ya que es obvio que yo no soy una exorcista y que por consiguiente no debería de estar aquí…

-Ya veo…

-Pero usted no va a delatarme ¿verdad? –Itzi casi suelta a llorar, acto que hizo a Krory hacer pucheros y acceder a no delatarla- Yo solo quiero hacerle a Lenalee una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños aquí en la orden…con sus demás amigos…ya que siento que es la única manera en que yo puedo recompensar el que sea mi amiga y el que…me ayude a recuperar mi pasado… -esto último lo dijo un poco bajo-

-¿Recuperar…tu pasado? –repitió Krory sin comprender y al ver asentir a la chica, señaló la silla que estaba a poca distancia de el, haciéndole señas a Itzi para que se sentara, esta accedió y dio un largo suspiro-

-Muy bien…le contaré mi historia…

**Mientras, en el comedor…**

-Ya no puedo mas… -habló Lavi, que parecía que si daba un bocado mas a algo vomitaría- Allen… -dijo bajo-

-¿Mn? –el chico inglés lo miró mientras masticaba rápidamente y luego tragaba-

- …¿podemos irnos ya?

-¿Ya? Pero si aún no termino de…

-Allen…llevas 13 platos de tallarines –interrumpió el pelirrojo algo molesto- son las 12:34 de la noche y tu parece que no tienes llenadera…me pregunto si ese estómago tuyo no es en realidad la prueba de que en verdad existen los agujeros negros…

-Calma Lavi…estoy haciendo tiempo, para que Komui no sospeche de nosotros…

-¿Sospechar?...pero si lleva dormido casi desde que llegamos al comedor… -dijo Allen mientras señalaba al supervisor que estaba profundamente dormido, que roncaba como auto viejo de reversa y en subida (xD) y babeaba un poco, susurrando de vez en cuando mientras abrazaba a un pollo asado: "No Lenalee…no te cases con el…"- (N/A xDD)

**--------------Flash back-----------**

Allen y Lavi llevaban a Itzi casi a rastras por los largos pasillos, cuando de repente divisaron que una persona se acercaba lentamente, leyendo un montón de papeles y con una taza de café en la mano…era Komui…

-Allen…Lavi…¿qué hacen por aquí tan noche? –preguntó Komui y sorbió su café-

-Aaamm…pues …iba hacia el comedor…tengo hambre… -habló Allen rápidamente, Komui lo miró y luego posó la mirada en Lavi-

-Yo lo acompaño… -Allen miró a su amigo con cara de "¿no se te ocurrió otra cosa que inventarle?"-

-Bien…-Komui siguió de largo- ah por cierto…si ven a Lenalee le dicen que vaya a mi oficina por favor…

-Si

Ambos chicos, para evitar que Komui sospechara, se encaminaron hacia el comedor y se olvidaron de Itzi, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa, cuando se percataron de que Komui iba tras ellos…

-Ah chicos, yo iré con ustedes…tengo hambre…he trabajado durante horas sin descansar…así que los acompaño hasta el comedor…comer algo no me hará mal…

-¡Pero qué…! –Allen y Lavi estaban estáticos, solo eso les faltaba, que una de las personas que menos querían encontrarse, los escoltara hasta el comedor y que para aumentar su mala suerte, se sentara a comer con ellos-

_-"Esto es malo…muy malo…"_ –pensaron Allen y Lavi mientras Komui les contaba sobre su nuevo Komurin y la nueva función que desempeñaría en la orden…-

**-------- Fin del Flash back-----------**

**De vuelta con Itzi y Krory…**

-…Eso es lo que pasó y… -Itzi no terminó, pues la cara llorosa y moquienta de un chico exorcista frente a ella la distrajo- amm…¿qué le ocurre joven Arystar?

-Puedes decirme Krory (snif, snif) con lo que me has contado me siento mas cercano a ti…por favor confía en mi para lo que necesites –Krory hacía pucheros y subía constantemente las secreciones de su naríz (xD)-

-G-gracias…creo… -habló Itzi y bajó un poco la mirada- Yo…no recuerdo nada de mi pasado…dónde viví…si tengo familia…ni siquiera recuerdo mi apellido… -dijo esto último con un poco de vergüenza- Se mi nombre gracias a esto –mostró al exorcista una delgada cadena plateada de la cual colgaba un pequeño dije en forma de gota…y en la parte de atrás del mismo…una inscripción: "Para Itzilli, nuestra querida hija por su cumpleaños"-

-Ya…(snif, snif) veo…

-Pero bueno…ya no hablemos de eso…mejor dígame si me ayudará para hacerle a Lenalee una fiesta de cumpleaños inolvidable…

-Claro que si…cuenta conmigo…

-Muchas gracias…ahora…solo hace falta que Lavi y Allen vengan por mi… _"solo espero que sepan en que cuarto estoy"_ –pensó nerviosa-

**Y de nuevo en el comedor…**

-Está bien…nos iremos…pero…

-¡¿Ahora que Allen?! –preguntó exasperado Lavi-

-¿Puedo al menos comer el postre?

-¡No, claro que no pue…!...... ¿que pediste?

-Galletas de chocolate con helado de vainilla con chispas de nuez y almendras…

-Amm…está bien…pero solo unas 2 o 3… o en tu caso unas 2 o 3 docenas… pero en cuanto termines vamos a buscar a Itzi…

-Gracias Lavi!! –Habló Allen sonriente y se metió a la boca un par de galletas-

-Bueno… -suspiró el pelirrojo- si no puedes contra el enemigo… -tomó una galleta y la miró- únete a el… -se la comió-

**De 5 a 10 minutos después…l**

-Lavi… ¿estará bien dejar a Komui ahí?

-Ay Allen…no creo que le pase nada…lo mas que puede pasar es que empiece a besar ese pollo pensando que es Lenalee…o en su defecto atragantarse con el al pensar que es algún pretendiente suyo jejejeje

Ambos chicos caminaron rumbo al pasillo donde muuuuucho tiempo antes habían estado con Itzi…

-Bien amigo…¿por donde comenzamos? –preguntó Lavi mientras junto con Allen observaban las decenas de puertas del enorme corredor-

-Tu de un lado, yo por el otro –habló el inglés y comenzaron a abrir las puertas de las habitaciones recibiendo de vez en cuando un buen golpe por parte de los dueños de la habitación por tan inapropiada intromisión-

-Ya terminé de revisar este lado Allen…te ayudaré… -habló el pelirrojo y ayudó a su amigo…faltaban solamente 3 puertas cuando de repente…-

-Estoy harta!! Los iré a buscar!!

_**¡¡¡PAAZZZ!!!**_

Una puerta se abrió de pronto golpeando a los chicos en la cara y dejándolos nokeados……de nuevo (xD)

-¿Ah?...Mira que tienen suerte para los golpes ustedes dos… -habló una voz femenina y conocida, lo que hizo despertar a ambos chicos-

-Por dios! –Exclamó Lavi- estás bien! –le agarró las manos como si temiera que se fuera de nuevo-

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? –preguntó confundida la chica- fueron ustedes los que me olvidaron aquí!! –respindió un tanto molesta-

-Pues en realidad no fue nuestra culpa…tuvimos que hacerlo o nos matarían…

-Si aja………………… ¬¬

-Bien…creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy…Itzi… -habló Allen- debes irte a tu casa…

-Si si si…ya lo se… -contestó la chica con desgane mientras se encogía de hombros- luego los contactaré por medio de Lenalee para ver lo de su fiesta de cumpleaños…

-Pero si dijiste que solo la vez una o dos veces al mes… -habló el chico del parche en el ojo -

-Así es…pero quién dijo que sería ella la que iría a buscarme…?

-Para que pregunté… -se lamentó el pelirrojo -

-Bueno pues… -habló ella- llévenme a casa…

Así lo hicieron y después de asegurarse de que había entrado a su casa y quedado ahí, Allen y Lavi volvieron a la orden, esperando que lo ocurrido ese día no volviera a repetirse nunca.

Al salir el sol al día siguiente, Itzi abrió el restaurante y alistó todo para ese día de venta y lleno de compromisos con los exigentes clientes. Dejó encargado y salió rumbo a un pequeño edificio no muy lejos de ahí, pero eso si, bien, bien escondido de la vista de la gente.

Caminó lentamente y se detuvo en la puerta principal del lugar, sonrió ampliamente y entró con paso decidido…ahí, al fondo de un pequeño corredor había una mesa y detrás de ella una mujer de unos aparentes 25 años.

-Buenos días, bienvenida… -la recibió cortésmente la chica-

-Buenos días, vengo a hacer una contratación… –habló y sonrió-

**Mientras, en la orden oscura, Allen y Lavi hablaban en voz baja en el comedor…**

-Oye Lavi…crees que Itzi realmente haga esa fiesta? –preguntó el chico inglés mientras se acercaba un plato de tallarines-

-Claro que no Allen…no hay un sitio donde contrates personas para eventos así…

**Con Itzi…**

-¿Algún evento en especial?

-Jeje…quiero a 4 chicos muy guapos para una fiesta de cumpleaños…una muuy especial… -recalcó esa frase con un tono pícaro y algo sombrío a la vez-

**Con Allen y Lavi…**

-Pero ella se veía muy convencida…que tal si…

-Allen, quieres calmarte…aunque hubiera un lugar así en la ciudad, dudo mucho que le sea fácil conseguir personas para fiestas de ese tipo…no hay promociones o algo así jajajajajajajaja…

**Con Itzi…**

-Bueno, tenemos el paquete _"Soy tuyo"_ que cuenta con 1 bailarín, 3 cambios de ropa, una botella de licor del 19 y "espuma mágica"…

-Hmm…no…uno no es suficiente…

-Si busca excelencia, tenemos el paquete _"Cumple tus fantasías"_ que contiene 4 sensuales bailarines con un atuendo especial a escoger cada uno, 40 botellas de licor añejo, "espuma mágica" y efecto de luces…

-Ese!! Ese me convence!...

**Con los chicos…**

-Pero además Allen…aunque hubiera un lugar así, aunque ser pudieran rentar personas para eventos especiales, nunca se dejarían contratar por una menor de edad…

**Con Itzi…**

-Muy bien…serían 1800 mas transporte y comida de los bailarines, que déjeme decir son unos "cueros"…si no estuviera comprometida ya jojojojojojo…

**Con Allen y Lavi…de nuevo xD**

-Y lo mas importante Allen: Crees que Itzi podría pagar todo lo que planea? Jaa!! Yo creo que no!...

**Con Itzi…otra vez xDD**

-Perfecto! Aquí tiene 2000 en efectivo, necesito a esos chicos para el día 20 de este mes a las 9:30 de la noche en esta dirección… -Itzi entrego a la chica una pequeña hoja de papel con la dirección de la orden escrita en ella-

-Entendido…solo firme aquí y es todo…bien… cualquier cosa le avisamos.

-Está bien, gracias…Nos vemos Sali, salúdame a Joseph

-Claro!, cuidate Itzi, gusto en verte de nuevo por aquí…

**Y de nuevo con los chicos xDD**

-No importa lo que digas Lavi…tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…

-Exageras Allen…Itzi no hará nada…

**En la calle y rumbo a su restaurante…**

-Jeje…muy bien, ahora a hacer la lista de pendientes…jajajajajajaja…ay Lenalee…ni te imaginas lo que te espera…

* * *

**Fin del capi 3**

_**En el siguiente capi:**_

Parece que algo en los planes de Itzi no sale como lo planeó, así que decide hacer un cambio radical…un cambio en el que desafortunadamente…están incluidos los apuestos exorcistas…

No se lo pierdan

Ahora los reviews por antigüedad como siempre:

_**darky-OwO**_.- Hola hola, me da mucho gusto que te agrade la historia, jeje, la verdad la amiga de Lenalee es la mejor…está loca jojojojo y espera, que para el capitulo 5 ya habrá strepers jijiji. saludines bye bye

_rukiachan25_ .- Hola, hola, mil gracias por seguir la historia jajajajaja, la verdad Itzi está bien loca, y eso hará que los chicos se metan en una de líos que jajajajajaj serán geniales, no te los imaginas, pero jeje, te adelanto que serán muy buenos. Prometo también que pondré detalladas descripciones de la ropa de Allen y los demás chicos, tu solo espera jeje. Saludines y no olvides dejar un review oki? Bye bye

_**Sora-chan**_.- Hola, hola..de nuevo lo digo…esa nina está loca jajajaja, espero que te haya gusta do el capi y ps, espero tu review va? Besos bye bye…persona indeseable? O.o? xDD

_**Nino-san**_.-Amm…creo que no entendí jajajajaja…tu eres la persona indeseable? Se conocen? jajajajaja…que bueno que te agrade la historia, espero tu comentario. Saludines

**_'Shia-Hyuuga'-_** Hola, hola, mil mil gracias por el comentario, me motiva a seguir escribiendo cosas sin sentido como estas xDD nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

_**aamk**__** .-**_ Jajajajaja, ps nos pelearemos por el, es mi preferido también y fiuuu, ni te imaginas lo que le pasará jijiji, pobre jeje, pero bueno, ya lo verás jajajaja y ps como viste la fiesta va por cuenta de la loca de la protagonista loca wiii…espero tu siguiente review. Bye bye

_**Iana.-**_ Gracias por el comentario, espero que este capi te haya gustado también por que si bien no es muy interesante, es un puente a lo que sigue jijiji. saludines

_**rakle89**__**.- **_jajajajaja..el sueño de tu vida?...jajajajaja, el mio también xDD, espero te haya agradado el capi…lo que viene será muuuucho mejor jijiji saludos.

_**Tenshin-no-Tsubasa**__**.-**_ Uy lamento escuchar que no te agrade mucho la comedia, ya que a mi me encanta y todos los fics que he hecho son del mismo genero, pero bueno jeje, espero te agrade aunque sea un poco lo que escribí por que lo que viene se pondrá mucho mejor. Saludines

_**Deskdraik.**_- Hola hola, lamento toda esa ansiedad…se que soy mala jeje, pero trataré de que no se vuelva a repetir la tardanza. Espero te haya agradado el capi y ps nos estamos leyendo va?. saludines

_**Karoomy-chan**__**.-**_ Jajajajaja, hola, no importa, creo que yo me he tardado mas nee?, pero bueno, por fin kedó el capi y espero te haya gustado, se que no es muy bueno, pero lo que sigue si que lo estará jijiji, gracias por seguir la historia. Saludines.

_**MNKAlejandra**_ .- Wiii…en serio te ha gustado? Que alegría me daaa!!! n.n espero que este capi te haya agradado también ya que como dije antes es olo un puente para lo que sigue jijiji, que espero les agrade a toda wiii. Saludos n.n

_**Lirio_Chan.-**_ Hola, mil gracias por seguir la historia, que como ves está un poco lenta, pero planeo que no se retrace tanto de nuevo, ya que no me gusta hacer esperar a mis lectoras n.n sin embargo, te puedo adelantar que el espectáculo de strepers será algo genial, pero también muy problemático jajajaja espéralo. n.n

_**Miranda Kliese**_.- jeje hola hola ues de antema no muhca gracias por la recomendación n.n y por el hecho de que te agrade la historia…y ps te confesaré que no tengo idea de cómo hacer lo que dices jeje, pero será genial, ya lo verás…yo sola me sorprendo a veces xDD. Espero sigas la historia y te diviertas un poco. Un beso n.n

_**romy-jonas**_ .- Lamento mucho mucho la tardanza, pero ps la inspiración no llega a mi y esa no es mi culpa…(y eso que veo una gran cantidad de tele xDD) pero ps, el capi que sigue se pondrá muuucho mejor jajajajaja, por que empieza el "reto" de Itzi para…bueno, ya verás jijiji. Saludines n.n

_**Es todo por ahora mis queridas lectoras…nos leemos en el siguiente capi n.n**_

_**Los quiere Ikari-chan**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hooooola a todos jajaja, se que no tengo perdón de Dios por escribir hasta este momento la continuación de este fic, pero he tenido muuuchas cosas que hacer, aunque no creo que les interese saberlo xDD

Así que para festejar mi cumpleaños jojojo y el de Lenalee-chan (seeep, cumplimos años el mismo día) continuaré con este fic que la verdad y no es porque sea mío, jaja, está bastante bueno.

Es una lástima que no lo haya acabado antes de terminar mi cumpleaños (20 de febrero) pero grr…detesto cuando las cosas no salen como planeo x"D

Ahora, sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el capítulo 4 de esta loca historia…diviértanseeee ;)

Les recuerdo que los personajes de D Gray Man no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados para poder pasar un buen rato leyendo incoherencias de ellos xDD

.

..

...

_**Capítulo 4.- A medidas desesperadas….¡exorcistas a su servicio!**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**En el capítulo anterior….**_

-Lavi… ¿estará bien dejar a Komui ahí?

-Ay Allen…no creo que le pase nada…lo mas que puede pasar es que empiece a besar ese pollo pensando que es Lenalee…o en su defecto atragantarse con el al pensar que es algún pretendiente suyo jejejeje

Ambos chicos caminaron rumbo al pasillo donde muuuuucho tiempo antes habían estado con Itzi…

-Bien amigo… ¿por dónde comenzamos? –Preguntó Lavi mientras junto con Allen observaban las decenas de puertas del enorme corredor-

-Tú de un lado, yo por el otro –habló el inglés y comenzaron a abrir las puertas de las habitaciones recibiendo de vez en cuando un buen golpe por parte de los dueños de la habitación por tan inapropiada intromisión-

-Ya terminé de revisar este lado Allen…te ayudaré… -habló el pelirrojo y ayudó a su amigo…faltaban solamente 3 puertas cuando de repente…-

-Estoy harta! Los iré a buscar!

_**¡PAAZZZ!**_

Una puerta se abrió de pronto golpeando a los chicos en la cara y dejándolos nokeados…de nuevo (xD)

-¿Ah?...Mira que tienen suerte para los golpes ustedes dos… -habló una voz femenina y conocida, lo que hizo despertar a ambos chicos-

-Por dios! –Exclamó Lavi- estás bien! –le agarró las manos como si temiera que se fuera de nuevo-

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? –preguntó confundida la chica- ¡fueron ustedes los que me olvidaron aquí! –respondió un tanto molesta-

-Pues en realidad no fue nuestra culpa…tuvimos que hacerlo o nos matarían…

-Si aja… ¬¬

-Bien…creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy…Itzi… -habló Allen- debes irte a tu casa…

-Si si si…ya lo se… -contestó la chica con desgane mientras se encogía de hombros- luego los contactaré por medio de Lenalee para ver lo de su fiesta de cumpleaños…

-Pero si dijiste que solo la vez una o dos veces al mes… -habló el chico del parche en el ojo -

-Así es…pero quién dijo que sería ella la que iría a buscarme…?

-Para que pregunté… -se lamentó el pelirrojo -

-Bueno pues… -habló ella- llévenme a casa…

Así lo hicieron y después de asegurarse de que había entrado a su casa y quedado ahí, Allen y Lavi volvieron a la orden, esperando que lo ocurrido ese día no volviera a repetirse nunca.

Al salir el sol al día siguiente, Itzi abrió el restaurante y alistó todo para ese día de venta y lleno de compromisos con los exigentes clientes. Dejó encargado y salió rumbo a un pequeño edificio no muy lejos de ahí, pero eso si, bien, bien escondido de la vista de la gente.

Caminó lentamente y se detuvo en la puerta principal del lugar, sonrió ampliamente y entró con paso decidido…ahí, al fondo de un pequeño corredor había una mesa y detrás de ella una mujer de unos aparentes 25 años.

-Buenos días, bienvenida… -la recibió cortésmente la chica-

-Buenos días, vengo a hacer una contratación… –habló y sonrió-

**Mientras, en la orden oscura, Allen y Lavi hablaban en voz baja en el comedor…**

-Oye Lavi…crees que Itzi realmente haga esa fiesta? –preguntó el chico inglés mientras se acercaba un plato de tallarines-

-Claro que no Allen…no hay un sitio donde contrates personas para eventos así…

**Con Itzi…**

-¿Algún evento en especial?

-Jeje…quiero a 4 chicos muy guapos para una fiesta de cumpleaños…una muuy especial… -recalcó esa frase con un tono pícaro y algo sombrío a la vez-

**Con Allen y Lavi…**

-Pero ella se veía muy convencida…que tal si…

-Allen, quieres calmarte…aunque hubiera un lugar así en la ciudad, dudo mucho que le sea fácil conseguir personas para fiestas de ese tipo…no hay promociones o algo así jajajajajajajaja…

**Con Itzi…**

-Bueno, tenemos el paquete _"Soy tuyo"_ que cuenta con 1 bailarín, 3 cambios de ropa, una botella de licor del 19 y "espuma mágica"…

-Hmm…no…uno no es suficiente…

-Si busca excelencia, tenemos el paquete _"Cumple tus fantasías"_ que contiene 4 sensuales bailarines con un atuendo especial a escoger cada uno, 40 botellas de licor añejo, "espuma mágica" y efecto de luces…

-Ese! Ese me convence!...

**Con los chicos…**

-Pero además Allen…aunque hubiera un lugar así, aunque ser pudieran rentar personas para eventos especiales, nunca se dejarían contratar por una menor de edad…

**Con Itzi…**

-Muy bien…serían 1800 mas transporte y comida de los bailarines, que déjeme decir son unos "cueros"…si no estuviera comprometida ya jojojojojojo…

**Con Allen y Lavi…de nuevo xD**

-Y lo mas importante Allen: Crees que Itzi podría pagar todo lo que planea? Jaa! Yo creo que no!...

**Con Itzi…otra vez xDD**

-Perfecto! Aquí tiene 2000 en efectivo, necesito a esos chicos para el día 20 de este mes a las 9:30 de la noche en esta dirección… -Itzi entrego a la chica una pequeña hoja de papel con la dirección de la orden escrita en ella-

-Entendido…solo firme aquí y es todo…bien… cualquier cosa le avisamos.

-Está bien, gracias…Nos vemos Sali, salúdame a Joseph

-Claro!, cuídate Itzi, gusto en verte de nuevo por aquí…

**Y de nuevo con los chicos xDD**

-No importa lo que digas Lavi…tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…

-Exageras Allen…Itzi no hará nada…

**En la calle y rumbo a su restaurante…**

-Jeje…muy bien, ahora a hacer la lista de pendientes…jajajajajajaja…ay Lenalee…ni te imaginas lo que te espera…

Después de lo ocurrido el día que Itzi estuvo en la orden, Allen y Lavi tenían la extraña sensación de que ese día sería el primero de muchos laaaagos y tormentosos, obviamente, gracias a su nueva amiga, y aunque un par de días habían pasado y todo seguía normal, y no sabían nada de Itzi, lo que sí sabían, era que eso, era sinónimo de futuros problemas.

Dos días después de que Itzi había entrado a la orden a escondidas, ayudada por Allen y Lavi, estos, ya mucho más tranquilos de no tener noticias de la susodicha, estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, tratando de conciliar el sueño sin imaginarse siquiera que una linda chica de ojos cafés y cabello negro, se infiltraba en la enorme torre.

Lavi ya dormía plácidamente, soñando con hermosas chicas en campos de flores y con corazones flotando por todos lados (xD), mientras Allen, no parecía estar disfrutando nada de su sueño.

_**Sueño de Allen-**_

Allen se veía inmerso en una oscuridad absoluta, y aun sabiendo que era un sueño, ya sabía que no sería nada bonito lo que seguiría a continuación.

Caminó por la impenetrable oscuridad y frente a él, una luz iluminó el lugar; ahora estaba en un gran prado, rodeado de gente, familias y niños jugando a la pelota.

-Este lugar… -susurro-

La semitransparente silueta del chico inglés, enfoco la mirada en un extremo de la escena, donde un chiquillo de castaños cabellos, miraba desde lejos a los otros que jugaban a la pelota a unos metros de él…ese niño, era él mismo…

Mientras Allen dormía, la intrusa ya se había logrado infiltrar en la enorme torre tiempo atrás y había entrado ya a su habitación.

-Allen… -susurro la chica mientras se acercaba a la cama del joven- …despierta…. –agregó, pero el chico no reaccionó, seguía profundamente dormido.

Como si la voz de la chica hubiese sido un interruptor, Allen comenzó a quejarse y a moverse mucho, apretando los ojos con fuerza, como queriendo despertar y no poder.

-¿A-Allen? –la chica que observaba la escena, comenzó a preocuparse, pues el chico no parecía poder despertar de aquel sueño que estaba segura era una pesadilla- Allen, por favor despierta…Allen…¡Allen! – decía la joven angustiada, mientras comenzaba a mover al chico de los hombros, intentando despertarlo.

_**En sus sueños…**_

El pequeño Allen yacía en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos de una lluvia de rocas que violentamente se impactaban contra el.

"_-¡Eso te mereces por deforme!-"_

_-"¡Monstruo!"_

_-"¡Fenómeno!"_

Las voces de aquellos que le gritaban, se volvieron poco a poco más lejanas…

_-"Mana…alguien…ayúdeme…_ –Susurro el pequeño con lagrimas en los ojos- _…alguien…"_

Ante tal escena, el chico ingles bajo la cabeza con pesar y apretó los ojos…

_-"¡Ya basta!... déjenlo…_ -se escucho de pronto entre la lluvia de rocas y ofensas de los agresores.

-Allen… -una voz distrajo al chico mayor- …Allen… -volvió a escucharse-

-¿Quién eres? – el Allen mayor pregunto a quien había defendido a su pequeño yo…como si aquella persona, pudiese escucharle; ignorando la voz que quería traerlo de vuelta al mundo real….  
Una delicada silueta se mostro frente al pequeño en el suelo, protegiéndolo de las rocas que ya le habían causado varios moretones y raspaduras.

La silueta estaba de espaldas a él….va a girar cuando…

-¡Allen!

Un grito preocupado lo hizo despertar de esa terrible pesadilla, y frente a sus ojos, vio borrosamente al principio, unos ojos cafés y una linda carita, tal vez, muy a su mala suerte, conocida…

-¿I-Itzi?

La chica lo miraba con suma preocupación y hasta con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Itzi… ¿Qué…?

-¡Me has espantado! –Interrumpió la chica muy molesta- no podía despertarte y parecías tener una terrible pesadilla…

-Si…yo…lo siento jeje –sonrió nerviosamente el chico-….no, espera, ¿qué haces aquí, y cómo entraste?...es más, ¡¿cómo supiste cual es mi habitación?! –Allen cambio su sonrisa, por un gesto molesto y asombrado a la vez.

-Pueeess….Krory me dijo donde localizarte….hace unos días, cuando me dejaron en su habitación planeamos muchas cosas…-Itzi busco entre sus ropas- mira…hasta hice un mapa –dijo sonriente- ¿Vez?

_-"¿…Para que pregunte?"_ – se regañó el chico de blancos cabellos con una gran gota en la cabeza- Itzi…¿dime, qué haces aquí? es peligroso, pueden verte….

-Lo sé Allen, pero…- Itzi hizo una pausa y se sentó en la cama, muy cerca de Allen, el cual retrocedió un poco nerviosamente- …pero…es algo terrible…

Ante esas palabras, Allen cambio a un semblante serio.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto-

-No Allen, no estoy nada bien…. –Respondió Itzi casi llorando

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Allen, es terrible….-el chico ingles ya pensaba lo peor…- ….los…

-¿Los…? –repitió

-Los bailarines que contrate no podrán asistir…

Allen cayó de espaldas, se incorporo rápidamente con la vena de la sien palpitando fuertemente y con un tic en el ojo derecho…

-Parece que se desato una epidemia de no sé qué cosa rara y todos están llenos de manchas y granos rojos….no es posible…¿Qué hare?... –Itzi, estaba logrando que nuestro siempre alegre y calmado Allen, empezara a perder la paciencia y brotara en él su lado asesino…

-I-Itzi… -Dijo por fin el chico tratando de no sonar molesto- si eso ocurrió es porque es una señal de que debes cancelar todo… -Al decir esto, Allen reacciono por fin y asimilo la noticia, hecho que hizo desaparecer su coraje, pues gracias a esa terrible noticia para Itzi, él y los demás miembros de la orden se evitarían muchos problemas…o eso creyó…

-¡Por supuesto que no! –grito la chica

-¿Ah?

-Si estoy aquí es porque ustedes van a ayudarme a encontrar a algunos chicos que en unos días, dulce, sexy y sensualmente nos bailen a las chicas de la orden y a mi….incluyendo a Lenalee obviamente…

-¿No-nosotros?

-¡Por supuesto! Alguno de los chicos de la orden se animará….solo hay que encontrar a la persona indicada –Itzi sonrió ampliamente-

_-"Esto….se pondrá feo"_ – Pensó Allen mientras suspiraba con pesar y bajaba la mirada-

-Ahora vamos… -dijo Itzi y se supo de pie-

-¿Eh?... ¿a dónde?

-Pues a hablar con el hermano de mi querida Lenalee para poder hacer las audiciones y ver como guapos chicos se quitan la ropa súper dulce, sexy y sensualmente para…

-Amm…Itzi, estas babeando…

-Agh…lo siento… -Itzi se sonrojo y limpio los restos de saliva que bajaba por las comisuras de su boca- decía que vamos a ver a Komui, se llama así ¿cierto?...iremos a verlo ahora mismo… -Itzi se encamino a la puerta-

-¡¿Ahora?¡

-Si, Krory y Lavi están afuera esperando, así que date prisa ¿de acuerdo? –La chica salió de la habitación, dejando a un Allen muy consternado, preocupado y temeroso-

-Es un hecho….van a matarnos… -dijo llorando mientras se ponía de pie y se vestía.

_**Afuera-**_

-Bien, ya estoy lis… -Allen salió de su habitación y no termino la frase pues la escena que vio, simplemente no se la esperaba

Lavi estaba dormido en el suelo abrazando una almohada rosada, chupando su pulgar y Krory junto a él, recargado de la pared, con la boca abierta, una burbuja enorme que se inflaba y desinflaba saliendo de su nariz y un camisón largo color lavanda…

-¡Hora de empezar! –grito Itzi y dio un fuerte aplauso, despertando a los durmientes y casi provocándoles un infarto por tan abrupta forma de despertar.

-No mami…5 minutos más… -Dijo el pelirrojo y se volvió a acostar en el suelo, dándole la espalda a sus compañeros.

-Oh Laviiiii….si vienes y me ayudas te daré un besito… - susurro Itzi al oído del chico, e instantes después, pelirrojo encabezaba la expedición-

_-"Que fácil eres Lavi…"_ –Pensaron la chica y el joven inglés, la primera con una sonrisa satisfecha y el segundo con una cara de completa resignación.-

-Muy bien… ¿hacia dónde vamos ahora?...¿dónde se encuentra Komui…? –Itzi estaba feliz, caminaba alegremente mirando a todos lados mientras Allen y Lavi la seguían con aparente preocupación, y Krory con una tierna y sincera sonrisa…

-Pss…Allen- Lavi susurro al oído de su amigo- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con ella? –Sinceramente me preocupa que Yuu la encuentre…

-Pero ella está con nosotros –Hablo Krory uniéndose a la conversación en susurros-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa…que vaya a vernos con ella y quiera ajustar cuentas con nosotros también por meter intrusos a la orden…si nos ve… -el pelirrojo tragó saliva con nerviosismo-

-Estoy en eso…no sé qué decirle, no creo que nada pueda disuadirla de dar esa extraña fiesta…

-Y ¿Por qué no? Es solo una fiesta… -Krory hablo, ambos chicos que iban con el, se detuvieron en seco y lo miraron-

-Kuro-chan… ¿sabes qué tipo de fiesta va a dar Itzi?

-No me conto con exactitud, pero me dijo que todo lo quiere hacer por Lenalee…ella la quiere mucho y quiere darle un gran obsequio…

-Oh Krory, eres tan inocente… -Dijeron al unisonó, Allen y el pelirrojo mientras lloraban y sonreían con resignación.

-¿Eh?

-Oigan….no se queden atrás, no se para donde ir…este lugar es enorme… -Dijo Itzi, que también se había detenido para hablarles-

-Llevémosla con Komui –hablo Allen-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ella….

-Tranquilo Lavi…estoy seguro de que Komui no permitirá que Itzi realice esa fiesta…así que llevémosla cuanto antes para que cuanto antes también regrese a su casa y evitemos que Kanda nos mate…

-Hmm… -Krory no parecía muy contento con la conclusión a la que habían llegado sus amigos, pero solo guardo silencio y vio a Itzi de reojo- ella…se ve tan feliz… -susurro-

Después de caminar por un laaaaargo rato, y que Itzi se extraviara un par de veces por ir de curiosa por los largos y extensos pasillos de la orden, llegaron a la oficina del supervisor Komui.

-Es aquí Itzi… -hablo el pelirrojo a la chica-

-¡Genial!...ahora vengo…esperen afuera…-dijo sonriendo malévolamente, y sin dar tiempo a una negativa, entro a la oficina

-…

_-"Van a matarnos…"_ -Pensaron Allen y Lavi mientras esperaban nerviosamente fuera de la oficina del supervisor

-Hey…chicos, ¿en verdad Itzi es tan mala? –Hablo Krory con timidez- a mi me parece una chica muy dulce, y muy fuerte…

-Oh sí que es fuerte… -Hablo Lavi- la vimos golpear y sacar a patadas a un hombre de su restaurante solo porque usó el baño sin ser un cliente…en verdad da miedo… -dijo y se abrazo a sí mismo-

-Oh si, da tanto miedo que por eso decidiste levantarte y venir con nosotros cuando te dijo que te daría un beso… -dijo Allen reclamando a su amigo ¬¬-

-¡Hey!...¡tienes razón!...no me ha dado nada…en cuanto salga se lo pediré…

_-"Sin comentarios"_ –Pensó Allen con una gota en la cabeza.

-Yo me refiero a otro tipo de fuerza…-continuo el vampiro y sus compañeros lo miraron sin entender- ella….es una chica especial…

_**Adentro de la oficina-**_

-Hooooolaaaaa….-hablo Itzilli buscando a alguien, nunca había visto tanto desorden en una habitación- _"Si que es desordenado….y yo que no le creí a Lenalee"-_ pensó-

-A-ayuda….-un susurro y una mano fría la tomaron de un pie, lo que la hizo lanzar un grito que se escucho en toda la torre-

_**Afuera-**_

-Ya empezó….pobrecilla… -hablo Lavi a sus compañeros-

-Si la volvemos a escuchar gritar, entraremos a ayudarla –termino Allen, no muy convencido de lo que acababa de decir-

_**Dentro-**_

-¡Santo Cristo del molino! ¡Que susto me dio! –dijo Itzi mientras trataba de calmarse y ayudaba a levantarse a un chico que hasta hace poco estaba bajo una enooorme montaña de libros y que ahora tenía un par de golpes en la cara y cuerpo cortesía de Itzi, pues al asustarse, soltó a su agresor un par de patadas, las cuales, por suerte, lo liberaron de esa pesada prisión- ¿…usted es el hermano de Lenalee?

-Así es… ¿tú quien eres, qué haces aquí y cómo conoces a mi Lenalee? –Komui se limpio las gafas y miro detenidamente a la chica frente a él- tú no eres una exorcista…

-Así es, no lo soy, mi nombre es Itzilli, soy la mejor amiga de Lenalee fuera de la orden, y vengo a pedir su autorización…

-Ya recuerdo que mi querida Lenalee me ha hablado de ti…pero dime…Autorización… ¿para qué?

-El cumpleaños de Lenalee es en pocos días y quisiera dar una fiesta en su honor…una enorme fiesta, como ella se lo merece_…. "Lenalee me dijo que su hermano la sobreprotege y adula demasiado…si hago uso de eso, podre hacer que su hermano acceda a lo que yo quiera…"_ –pensó la joven con sonrisa malévola-

-Es verdad, mi Lenalee se me merece lo mejor de lo mejor... ¿qué planeas? –Pregunto un muy ilusionado Komui-

_-"¡Ja!, ¡ya caíste Komui!"_ –pensó Itzi y prosiguió- Mi intención es hacer a Lenalee una enorme fiesta aquí mismo, con sus amigos de la orden, una fiesta que nunca en la vida pueda olvidar…y obviamente, si eso pasa, ella será inmensamente feliz, y como usted sería el que me diera permiso, toda esa felicidad seria gracias a usted –sonrió- así que…

-Mi hermosa Lenalee inmensamente feliz gracias a su hermano mayor…que belleza de escena… -Itzi no necesito continuar, pues Komui ya se había encargado por si solo de inventarse decenas de escenarios inolvidables con su querida hermana-

_-"Vaya, si que fue sencillo…jaja, oh señor supervisor…si supiera el "tipo" de fiesta que tengo pensada para mi querida Lenalee"_ –pensó para sí la chica y continuo- Así es…por eso yo…

-No importa, acepto, tienes mi autorización para hacer esa fiesta aquí… -Komui la interrumpió y mientras se servía una taza de café, se acerco a ella- solo por ese motivo, tienes mi permiso para entrar a la orden y organizar la fiesta para mi hermosa, preciosa, divina… -Komui seguía sirviendo café en su tasa-

-El café... ¡cuidado!...¡ayyy! –grito al quemarse por intentar que el liquido que Komui vertía, no se derramara, pero ante tal grito, los 3 chicos que esperaban afuera entraron…

-No la mates Komui…su intención con esa fiesta no es pervertir a Lenalee con chicos desnudos y cubiertos de espuma, bailando sexymente en un escenario en el comedor de la orden…

-…

Un silencio total inundo la habitación, Komui, al igual que todos quedo en shock, todos blancos como papel, el supervisor seguía vaciando la jarra de café en la nada, pues ahora Itzi tenía la taza rebosante del liquido…

Allen y Krory lo miraron seriamente ¬¬

-Amm…ejeje….ups…yo, jeje, yo no quise decir que sería una fiesta de strepers solo dije que…

-¡¿Una fiesta de qué?!

**-¡Lavi!** –Gritaron todos

-¡Olvídalo! –sentencio el supervisor, arrebatando de las manos de Itzi su taza de café- nunca permitiré ese tipo de cosas, y menos si involucra a chicos semidesnudos…

-Pero…usted ya había… -Itzi hizo un desesperado intento por arreglar las cosas-

-Me retracto, no pienso consentir eso… -Interrumpió el supervisor-

Itzi bajo la cabeza, apretó los puños con fuerza y después de unos instantes, miro al supervisor…

-Allen, Lavi, Krory…lleven a Itzilli a su casa por favor…este asunto se cierra aquí mismo…

Ninguno de los 3 mencionados se movió un milímetro, pues el aura negra que emanaba de la chica, que al parecer, solo ellos 3 podían notar, les causaba un escalofrió terrible…era incluso más aterradora que la presencia de Kanda cuando se disgustaba…

-No es necesario señor supervisor de la orden oscura de exorcistas…yo conozco perfectamente el camino a la salida…puedo irme por mi misma… -dijo sonriendo calmadamente-

-Ahora… -hablo Komui- pediré que no vuelva a insinuar cosas de ese estilo o involucrar a mi hermosa Lenalee –sorbió de su café- esa fiesta no se realizara nunca…

Itzi, que ya se encaminaba hacia la puerta, se volvió hacia el mayor de los jóvenes, y ladeando la cabeza un poco sonrió.

-Jeje…intente detenerme… -dijo antes de pasar entre los 3 exorcistas que la dejaron pasar sin intentar siquiera el detenerla….Itzi sonrió tan malévolamente que hizo a Komui escupir su café y quedar helados a los 3 chicos que la observaban muy cerca de la puerta.- …solo…inténtelo…

Habiéndose ido la chica, nuestros exorcistas seguían helados…

_-"Esto…en verdad se pondrá muy feo…"_ –Pensaron

Y mientras, en el pasillo, camino hacia la salida, Itzi simplemente sonreía…tan aterradoramente, que todos los que se encontraban con ella, simplemente salían corriendo…

-Solo observa señor supervisor…veremos quién ríe al último...

.

...

...

_**Fin del capítulo 4**_

**Que les pareció?, me he tardado mucho en escribirlo por que no sabia como incluir ciertas cosas que se me ocurrieron de último momento…**

**En el siguiente capitulo, verán lo que Itzi es capaz de hacer para infiltrarse en la orden y conseguir hacer esa fiesta…se pondrá bueno, xq vendrán unas breves descripciones de los trajes de los estrepers que mas adelante sabran quienes serán jajajaja…(obviamente ya saben quienes son, pero hagamoslo de emoción un poco mas…) xD**

**Los reviews los contestare en el siguiente capitulo xq quería terminar este hoy y publicarlo antes de que se acabara mi cumpleaños jajaja**

**espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y reclamos por la tardanza jaja**

**Besitos**

**Los quiere Ikari-chan**


End file.
